1 Year Anniversary
by booklover4444
Summary: Lots of descriptive percabeth fluff and other things. WARNING EXTREMELY DESCRIPTIVE LEMONS AND OTHER FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

1 Year Aniversary

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. IT'S AL RICK RIORDAN'S. LOT'S OF PERCABETH LEMONS AND FLUFF. ENJOY!**

_Annabeth POV:_

It's almost midnight. I put on my New York Yankees ball cap and sneak into the Poseidon cabin. I knew percy would be dumb enough to leave the door unlocked. I take my flip-flops off and tiptoe across the room. Percy is so beautiful when he sleeps. Mmmmmm. I take my cap off and crouch down by the bed and whisper, "Hey Seaweed Brain." His beautiful eyes flutter open in surprise. He looks at me and says, "Hey Wise Girl."

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" , I ask him.

"Hmmmm..." He ponders over the question " Thursday?"

"No silly! It's our one year anniversary!" I squeal.

"I know, I know." he says and then pulls me in for a hug.

Then he starts kissing me. Our tongues battle for entrance of each others mouth. He finally wins. I feel his tongue exploring my mouth, starting with my top teeth, then my bottom, then swirling around my tongue. our tongues start fighting again but this time I win. I run my tongue all around his mouth, taking it all in. We pull away from each other just to go straight back to kissing, but this time tree is not battle. He kisses me on the lips then down my neck and underneath the collar of my shirt. He starts pulling my right sleeve down my arm and kissing it. Then he does the same with my left. Then he pulls my shirt all the way down to my waist and off my body and throws it on the floor. Next he kisses all around my boobs and straight down to my belly button. He starts nipping at my shorts button an licking around my belly button. Finally he get my shorts off and throws them on the floor too. He stares for what seems like forever at my cunt. I can feel myself starting to get wet already. He pulls me in for another kiss but I pull back and look at him. Something's not right.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year Anniversary

**A/N SADLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. ITS ALL RICK RIORDAN'S**

_Percy POV_

We were in a deep kiss then all the sudden Annabeth pulls away and looks at me weird. Oh gods she looks so fucking hot sitting there all naked. I hope she didn't realize me staring at her slightly damp pussy or he beautiful, full, C cup tits. Holy shit. All the sudden she leans over and pulls my shirt off. I think I'm starting to get a little hard. Then she turns around so her sexy hard ass is in my face and starts to pull my pants off. I have a full on boner now. I see her staring at the ten inch tent in my boxers. Thats enough to make me orgasm right then. She then turns back around and starts kissing and licking around the hem of my boxers just ever so slightly pulling them down. She finally gets then below my huge dick. Then they get thrown to the floor.

_Annabeth POV_

Oh gods. Percy has a huge boner and its all mine. Before I can do anything, he pulls me in for a hug. I feel his warn fingers tying to find my bra strap on my back. Finally he finds it and unsnaps it with one hand. Then my bra comes sliding off and I'm sitting there with my C cup titties just hanging out. Percy suddenly grabs my tits and starts massaging them and kissing me. I feel so amazing. He stops massaging one and starts twirling that nipple until it got hard. Then he started to suck on it and bite it. Then he starts massaging that one and does the same to the other. By the time I know it my tits are as hard as rocks. He starts to move down to my underwear but stops at my belly button. He starts biting and sucking it. He finally gets to my black, lacy thong and slipping it off with his teeth. He then stares at my tight, wet pussy. We are both naked now.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Year Anniversary

_Percy POV_

Annabeth is beautiful. She suddenly kneels down on the floor and makes me sit at the edge of the bed with my legs apart. Once I'm in the right position, she grabs my thys and leans her mouth towards my now 11 inch cock. She starts flicking he tongue around the tip of my cock. Then she swirls it around the whole tip and starts wringing it with hands. Then she keeps the hand job up but instead of licking my cock she points my dick upwards and starts biting and licking my balls. Oh gods does it feel good. Then she switches. Now she had all 12 inches of my hard cock in her mouth and she's going up and down but at the same time she aggressively massaging my balls with her hands. "ANNABETH! IM CUMMING!" I yell not quick enough. Her mouth fills up with my creamy cum. Once she's gotten her fill she pulls away and looks at me. I pick her up and set her on the bed.

_Annabeth POV_

Once Percy has set me down on the bed, he puts his head down by my dripping pussy. He licks my thys and all around my clit. Then somehow while licking my clit he manages to get one finger inside my tight cunt. I scream in pleasure. It feels like someone is piercing through you. Then he starts to move his finger around. He lightly touches my g-spot and I shake with pleasure. Then he shoves another finger and yet another until four of his fingers are feeling inside my cunt. "CUUUUUMMMM!" is all I manage to scream before the dams inside me break. It seems like Percy got the idea because his mouth was sucking on my pussy before i knew it. He lapped up every last bit of it. I pulled him back up to my face and and started kissing him like crazy. His lips tasted of cum and sweat. He gets a finger back in my pussy and hits my g-spot and I orgasm. I started shaking and laugh/screaming like crazy. Good thing the cabins are soundproof. All through this Percy just keeps one finger in clit, making me orgasm even harder. Once my orgasm was over we sat in silence for a moment before I turned around, leaving my cunt at his moUtah and my mouth at his cock. It was only a minute or two of BJs and hand-jobs before he's cumming again but this time he orgasms. His orgasm was like mine except he kept inserting his tongue in and out of my pussy and i kept sucking his giant cock.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Year Anniversary

_Percy POV _

After I orgasm, we both lay side by side in the quiet dark for a few minutes before I do something crazy. i flip on top of her and hover over her tight pussy. She starts to whimper and beg but I said, "Talk dirty to me or nothing"

"Perseus Jackson! I WANT U TO FUCKING FUCK ME IN THE PUSSY! I WANT YOU TO TAKE THAT BIG FAT DICK AND STICK IT UP MY CUNT!"

So I did exactly that. First I fingered her entrance, pulled open and then I stuck my hard cock it there. She screamed with pleasure. I started thrusting. Slow at first and and when fast. When I was about to cum, I took my cock out of her and she started to whimper. I took that as a 'please release you're sperm into me'. So I reared back and thrust one good time into her. I cummed so hard that it sprayed out of her cunt. She flipped me over.

_Annabeth POV_

It was my turn to run the rodeo now. I thrust on to him a couple of times before moving to the floor (with his cock still deep deep inside my pussy). Then I took him out of me and layers him down on the floor. I put his leg over my shoulders and then my legs around the inside of his legs and thrust back onto him. We both thrusted a couple times and then both cummed. We went back to bed and he inserted his penis into my vagina and thrusted. We both orgasmed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Year Anniversary

_Annabeth POV:_

I wake up and reach over to find an empty spot it the bed. I hear the shower running so I get up and walk into the bathroom. I open the shower curtain and hop in. Percy screams and I just laugh. Then he smiles and embraces me tightly, lightly kissing the top of my head. I turn to him and ask him to wash my hair. He does. He massages the shampoo into my head for like twenty minutes. I have to tell him to stop. I start rinsing my hair and I look down at Percy's boner and smile, remembering last night. Then I step out from under the water. Percy starts to play with my tits and he bends down and teases my clit with his to tongue. Then somehow, while he's still playing with my nipples and titties, gets his tongue up my dripping pussy and licks it real good. I literally cum on the spot. Oh gods why do I love Percy so much? He takes his tongue out and lets his cock do the rest of the work he shoves himself inside my right cunt and the wraps my legs around his waist and carries me over to the bed. (Out of the shower). He lays me down and lays on me and thrusts hard and fast. Like a thrust per second. I scream and rock my hips. Then he cums. I feel his dick pulsing and throbbing and then his warm cum drips on my leg.


	6. Chapter 6

1 Year Anniversary

_Percy POV:_

Fuck in the shower. That was awesome. Everything was wet and my big dick slid right into her tight pussy. Oh shit. We never used protection. Shit. I really fucking hope that Annabeth is on birth control. "Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah? What?" The mumbles.

"Um, when do you start you period?"

"Hmmmm let me check. I start this week sometime. Why?"

"I dunno. Just curious. "

"Okay?"

"Annabeth."

"What do you want now Seaweed Brain?"

"Will you marry me?"

She stares at me in awe and then her eyes float down to my empty hands.

"YEEESSSS!" She screams. "But there's no ring."

"I know we'll ask the Hephaestus cabin to make you one. Any one you want."

"Oh my gods Percy thank you!"

What did I just do? I just asked Annabeth to marry me and she said yes. Wow.

_The next day:_

_Annabeth POV:_

I went to the bathroom this morning and there was no blood. Weird, why haven't I started my period yet. I should've started yesterday. Since Percy has asked me to marry him, I've been living in his cabin. I sneak into the Aphrodite cabin and steal a couple pregnancy tests. When I get back to Percy's, I sit down on the toilet and do all the tests . When that's all done and everything is ready, I look at it and they're all positive. How am i going to tell Percy. I'm pregnant! I throw everything away and cover it with a tissue. I have to go get ready because today is the day when Percy and I are going up to Olympus and breaking the news to our parents. Shit.

_Percy POV:_

Annabeth and I get dressed and go find Argus to drive us to Olympus. When we get there we take each other's hand and walk to the throne room. Annabeth has been acting wierd today. It's like shes hiding something. When we get to the throne room, i we walk to the middle together. All of the gods give us wierd looks. Then Annabeth says,

"We are getting married!"

Athena and Posidon gape on awe at us. Then they both look at Annabeth's left ring finger.

"Um. Where is the ring Perseus?" Athena asks.

"We are getting it made." I reply.

"Blah blah blah. That will take forever. my future daughter in law needa a ring NOW!" Poseidon exclaims.

He the makes Annabeth a beautiful ring with a big pearl on it.

"When is the wedding?" Hera asks.

"Tomorrow night". I say.


End file.
